First Impressions
by dreaminsapphire
Summary: One of many daughters of a well-to-do Lord of Archenland, young Quinn soon finds her life is turned upside down by a rapidly changing political climate. And what of the young snob that has so recently found his way into her life? Set after The Horse and His Boy


First Impressions:

Part I An Unexpected Journey

Prologue

I have always lived the same way, my sisters and I in our home with Father and Sive. There are nine of us in total, and I am second last. We did have a mother once, but she died after Kylee and I were born. Father says that she had been a very affectionate woman, and that I look just like her. I suppose I'll have to accept that because we've never kept a likeness of her anywhere.

I don't think I've ever suffered from want of a mother much. How can you when you have seven older sisters? Besides Riona and Muirin are more than enough of mothers for me in my opinion. They always tell me that I'm much too unladylike and that I'll never find a husband with my behavior: to which I've always said who needs a husband anyway? That shuts them up to be sure; the idea of being single is simply too horrifying a thought.

But I'm here to tell my story not theirs. My name is Quinn, I am the eighth daughter of the Lord Conn of Archenland, and I am absolutely positive that marriage would be the end of my life. That's why my father and I didn't particularly get along, he always said that he only wanted what's best for me, but I don't think he can handle me being here and looking like Ceara, and not being her.

The day that started everything changing started almost like any other. I woke up, braided my dark hair and put on my riding gear. Muinir is already outside taking care of her mare. Muinir practically lives with her horse when she's not too busy bossing me around.

I take a comb to my nag's mane before putting her bridle on her. I prefer to ride bareback most of the time: there's just something to being close to the horse, connected by your movements and trusting each other completely. I try my best to sneak past my sister, hoping to escape yet another lecture on the expectations of an Archenlandian woman.

"Don't forget Father has a meeting scheduled today and wishes to discuss something." Muinir spoke to me without turning around. I hated her clairvoyant abilities.

"Wouldn't dream of missing it." I muttered.

"Don't antagonize your sister." Loinner scolded, poking her head out from one of the stalls. She was now eighteen and took the responsibility of caring for the family quite seriously. She took her horse out most mornings also, although she seemed to just want to be with the horses, while I wanted to see something because of my horses.

"You're right; I'll just be on my way now." I said in the most placating tone I could manage. I swung up on the graying grey mare's back and ran her out of the courtyard.

I always felt so much freer once I left the small castle that we called home. My father was the Duke of the province and as such he maintained a beautiful residence where the courts for the province as well as any other events could be held. It was lovely I suppose for a piece of stone, but I much preferred the green outdoor world. Here I didn't have to be one of the endless daughters of the most powerful man in the province, here I was just Quinn, horsewoman and superior swordswoman. I rode to my usual field to meet up with Beck.

Beck was a farmer's son and we amused ourselves by sparring. My father, of course, knew nothing of these secret rendezvous, which made them seem more of an adventure to me.

"Halt! You dare trespass on my land? And a woman no less? You shall pay for this insolence." A voice came from seemingly nowhere. I dismounted my horse just as Beck was ready to make a flying leap to climb her. She spooked from all the commotion and took a few fleeting steps forward which was enough for Beck to fall flat on the ground. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You sir, will regret crossing this mere woman." I drew my blunted sword as he righted himself. He wasted no time drawing his own weapon and just like that we were at it. First he parried and I crossed so that our faces were nearly touching as we pushed our swords against one another. His rapier was longer than mine so I had to quickly adjust before I pulled back to start another round of back and forth attacks. He thrust his blade so that it would touch, but I was too fast. I leapt and twisted to my right and swung around til I had him at the neck. "Any last words?"

"Oh I'm sorry Lord Conn!"

"WHAT!" I spun around only to be quite rudely pinned to the ground. He laughed at me as he pinned me there. "Let me go!"

"I thought you never asked for mercy."

"I don't, now let me up!"

"Alright, alright, no need to be so testy about it." He stood up and then held his hand out to me. I took it but as soon as I was upright I began hitting him as hard as I could.

"That was not nice and you know it!"

"Someone's a bit feisty aren't we?" He continued to laugh that infuriating laugh. "One of these days you're going to stop falling for that." He said mockingly.

"And one of these days he really will come by and then you'll catch it." I finally relented hitting him. I noticed that the sun had changed positions quite abruptly since I had first arrived. "What time do you think it is?"

"It has to be after noontime."

"Damn it."

"A lady of your status- and yet your words speak thee a peasant." He laughed.

"Shut up." I said and motioned for him to boost me up onto the palfrey. He complied and I started her toward home. "I'm late," was the only explanation I gave.


End file.
